The present invention relates to a sheet separating apparatus for separating a continuous sheet of paper or the like which has weakened lines, such as perforations, arranged at predetermined distances from one another.
Conventionally, a continuous sheet, such as a continuous slip of paper, is separated into a plurality of slips by using a cutting apparatus which combines a movable cutting edge with a fixed cutting edge, and is set in a suitable position on a conveying path for the continuous sheet.
The use of such a cutting apparatus would, however, lead to an increase in size of an apparatus in which the continuous sheet is processed. Moreover, the cutting apparatus may interfere with the continuous sheet being fed to cause jams or to damage the sheet. The movable and fixed cutting edges, furthermore, require periodical replacement, thus complicating maintenance and increasing cost.